


Cover Art: Like We Were Yesterday

by Teaotter



Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: polybigbang, Cover Art, Fanart, Multi, hosted at imgur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for the story of the same name.</p><p>Story summary: <em>Olivia and Lincoln find Nick again. A Season 4 AU.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art: Like We Were Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like We Were Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389866) by [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn). 



**Author's Note:**

> You probably have no idea how hard it is to find blueverse Lincoln Lee smiling in Season 4, because I didn't, before I started hunting screencaps. I thought the limiting factor would be pictures of Nick Lane, who's only in a few episodes (and usually, bad things are happening). But Lincoln? He smiles all the time, doesn't he?
> 
> Um, no. But I think he spends a lot of this story smiling, so that's what I wanted.
> 
> The story is very light, very happy, with lots of soft-focus nostalgia for things in the past. So I wanted something that felt the same way. Lots of soft-focus, the feeling of summery memories, warm colors, and people smiling. 
> 
> I used the yellow/amber coloring on this picture both for that summer feeling and to tie it to Season 4 (the credits were in amber that season, rather then blue or red). The butterfly and the dandelion are both part of that summery feeling, and also that 'little things can cause big changes' sense that I get from the way this AU is put together. 
> 
> I've used the polaroid idea before (see [ Deadlocked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/596846)), so I'm a little concerned about repeating myself. Still, I think it works perfectly well in both cases (and for entirely different evocations), so I'll just need to keep an eye on it in the future. 
> 
> CREDITS: Screencaps from FringeFiles.com, photo by phylla97. Textures from lookslikerain and rodienne. Thank you!


End file.
